


someone else [jercy]

by yoongayforme



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Percy is a Good Bro, before jasons death, jercy - Freeform, kind of a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongayforme/pseuds/yoongayforme
Summary: piper and jason broke up. jason handles it differently than expected.





	someone else [jercy]

  
piper had broken up with jason.

it had been a week. jason felt himself feeling sort of empty. it's not like he minded she broke up with him.

he just felt a bit _alone_.

the person he truly would want to be with _well_

it was complicated.

piper, one of his only friends, had obviously broken up and left him. leo was busy with calypso and whatnot.

percy... percy was the complicated part.

he was with annabeth. jason knew that, _obviously_. he felt a bit bitter towards the both of them. not because he was jealous of their relationship, oh gods no.

it was because annabeth was lucky enough to have percy.

he loved both of them of course, considering what they'd been through together. annabeth was an amazing girl, she was everything good percy _did_ deserve after all he'd been through. jason was nothing compared to her. he could never be the same.

the blond sat on his couch in darkness, the curtains not raised for a while now, and not having had any proper meal in three days. he didn't see a reason for anything. it's not like he was hurting, it's the fact whatever he wanted in life was just _so far away_.

he stared up at the blank ceiling, steadying his breathing. he would _not_ cry. there was nothing to cry about.

jason tried to will himself to stand up, sighing heavily at his sorry attempt. he felt so _weak_. it's like _everything_ was giving up on him. everyone was giving up on him. maybe just maybe, he'd hoped someone would notice his temporary absence and check up on him. but now the only thing he wanted to do was disappear into absolute nothingness, to not exist anymore.

because there was no reason to exist.

a knock interrupted jason's thought process, and the boy actually managed to get up this time.

"i'll be there in a minute!" he called out, voice hoarse. he put some cologne on, not wanting to be smelling when he greeted whoever was there. switching on the lights and straightening his clothes, jason sighed and forced a smile, opening the door.

"a little over than a minute, grace."

jason's eyes widened when he saw percy standing in front of him, clearing his throat and motioning him in.

"perce," jason paused, closing the door behind him. he stood and stared at percy, who was already making himself at home on the couch, gulping back the lump that seemed to have risen again. "i didn't expect you to come."

"didn't have a choice." percy frowned, motioning him to come towards him. jason responded immediately, taking a seat next to him. "we hadn't heard from you in a week. everyone was telling me to give you more time, but you had me scared shitless!"

"i'm glad you came." jason blurted out, groaning and putting his face in his hands after. "i just—"

"you don't have to explain." percy comforted, patting the younger on the back.

they stayed like that for a few moments, both silent while percy drew light patterns on jason's back. the black haired male seemed to be a bit hesitant about doing that as well, but jason found it rather comforting. it was a reminder someone was there.

"so," percy started off, voice quiet. "i um, heard about piper."

"mhm." jason hummed, looking up at percy with a tired smile. "guess i wasn't good enough."

"jason—"

"forget i said that." jason cut off, biting his lip. "i'm sure she has her reasons. i still love her, i really do. but it's something else."

"do you, i don't know, want to talk about it...?" percy trailed off awkwardly, making jason chuckle.

"you suck at comforting." he grinned, this time genuine. "shut up, at least i'm trying grace." percy rushed, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "now talk. if you want to, i mean."

"promise to keep this a secret."

"promise." percy nodded, looking completely serious. he was pretty easy to read, after all. those sea green eyes of his almost gave everything away.

"there's—" jason started, taking a deep breath. "there's someone else."

"oh."

"yeah. but it's not like i cheated on piper, i swear. breaking up with her just made me realize that's its always been that person."

"who is it?" percy asked cautiously, scooting closed to jason. he wanted to be as comforting as possible. annabeth had told him that making the other person know you're there for them matters, so that's what he was doing.

"now that," jason mumbled, staring percy straight in the eye. "is something i can't tell you."

percy felt himself shiver as he looked at jason in the eyes, his usual bright electric blue ones seeming absolutely dull. it was as if the life had been sucked out of him, and it was scary. percy was going to do whatever it takes to get him back to normal.

"why?"

"in time. i promise i'll tell you, just not now." jason said, internally laughing at himself. he was honestly so _pathetic_.

"that person," jason continued, looking down at his lap. "i- i think i love them. i care about them so much, so so much that it's unreal. every time i see them laughing or smiling i feel like the weight of the world has lifted off my shoulders and that i'm at _peace_ , because all i want is for them to be happy."

jason felt himself get choked up, avoiding looking at percy even more, knowing he'd lose it if he did.

"but the thing is they are happy. they're happy with someone they love, and i don't want it to but it hurts that it's not me. and it hurts even more because i know it'll never be _me_ , because they're so close yet _so far away_ from me. every time i try to reach out they seem to get further and further away and it leaves me feeling so alone, so empty..."

"i don't know what to do." this time jason's voice cracked, and he knew tears were falling. and when he felt percy pull him into a hug he felt himself _this_ close to sobbing, because this is what he'd always wanted.

but it'll never be his. being in percy's arms was for someone else, and for jason it was just temporary.

"jason i'm sorry."

"it's not your fault." jason whispered, desperately clutching on to percy's shirt. "just please, please never leave me."

"i won't." percy said firmly, tightening his hold. "you're stuck with me. forever. we'll always be friends no matter what."

"yeah, friends." jason nodded, holding back more tears.

"always friends."

_and nothing more._


End file.
